yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
How Do I Craft This Again?
How Do I Craft This Again (often abbreviated HDICTA) is a song created by the Yogscast, with vocals by Martyn Littlewood and Sparkles*, additional vocals from Lewis Brindley, Simon Lane, Duncan Jones and Sjin, music from Area 11 and animations by Ciaran Askew. The song is a parody of Owl City's "When Can I See You Again?," from the film Wreck It Ralph. The song is designed to be a sequel to the previous parody from Martyn, called Screw The Nether. The song was released on the 11th October 2013, at 8pm GMT. Plot The main plot is that the person who used to play Minecraft (Martyn) spots his computer and decides to load up the game again. As soon as he gets in a world, he doesn't remember how to craft anything, after his rage quit in Screw The Nether. Throughout the song he starts to remember recipes and jot them down in a book. Video Easter Eggs/Gallery MIDwMIn.png|Screw The Nether references hdicta2.png|Screw The Nether reference (also t-shirt available to buy) hdicta3.png|Portal in the background from Screw The Nether hdicta4.png|Phone resembles an Apple iPhone hdicta6.png|Twitter references, also the IP is 'boobies' upside down hdicta7.png|"You're having a giraffe!" SoI311113.jpg|Shadow of Israphel hint/troll (there's no 31st November) Video Lyrics You get online and the world forms round you, It's been a while, haven't played since .2 You break a smile 'cause you've almost forgot how to mine, It's just been such a long time, And everytime you're denied with all the crafting recipes you've tried, I'm sure it's ingots, twigs or leather hide (hide) But now the wiki page is loading slow, It could be wood or mossy cobblestone, What was the recipe? I just don't know I'm all alone! Asking, How do I craft this again? (oh oh oh oh) How do I craft this again? (oh oh oh oh) How do I craft this again? (oh oh oh oh) How do I craft this again? (oh oh oh oh) I'm all alone! How do I craft this again? Trying to guess how to make an anvil, Saw one in town and I've got a bag full: Of different ores I collected down in the mine, Am I just wasting my time? Then to my uttermost surprise, I can't quite believe my pixel eyes, I found it after seven thousand tries (tries) Well that's a recipe I didn't know I need some friends on here that I can show, I worked that one all out on my own, I'm all alone! Learning, How do I craft this again? (oh oh oh oh) How do I craft this again? (oh oh oh oh) How do I craft this again? (oh oh oh oh) I'm all alone! How do I craft this again? Now I'm a pro you can come to me anytime, About new carpets and dyes or baking new pumpkin pies! Fireworks for lighting up the skies, Tripwire for catching evil spies, Now all the noobs are picking at my mind, Lewis: How do I craft this again? I know, I know Sjin: How do I craft this again? I know, I know Simon: How do I craft this again? I know, I know Duncan: How do I craft this again? I know, I know Now there isn't anything that I don't know, Put sticks with string and craft yourself a bow I'll offer guidance if you're a bit slow You're all asking How do I craft this again? How do I craft this again? How do I craft this again? Trivia *The hashtag #HDICTA was trending on Twitter worldwide during Martyn's livestream just after the song was released. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:Sparkles* Category:Area 11 Category:Simon Lane Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Duncan Jones Category:Sjin Category:Animation